This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Transmissions enable vehicles such as cars and trucks to transfer power from the engine to the wheels. Some transmission types may include automatic transmissions, manual transmissions, continuously variable transmissions, etc. In operation, transmissions enable a driver to increase speed, decrease speed, change direction, and park.